The present invention relates to a serving tray and relates more particularly to an inflatable serving tray which can be conveniently set up into a specific shape and retained in place to hold foods and beverages for eating.
In various conditions or due to some reasons, people may be unable to sit down at a meal. It is very difficult to enjoy a large and satisfying meal while one is lying in bed, relaxing outdoors, watching sports or sitting in an operating motor vehicle. The present invention is designed to help people enjoy a satisfying meal, while on the move.